I Told You So
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: She looked around Harrys right arm to Hermione, who was smirking triumphantly, mouthing: 'I Told You So'Ginny glared back, raising her hand to give her best friend a one fingered salute when Harry stood back and took her other hand... Pointless fluff HBP


_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

_Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_

_**

* * *

**_

(Those Three Words) I Told You So

Ginny sighed and glanced over at Harry as he walked in late from Quidditch Practice. Everyone else on the team had showered, changed and gotten back up to the castle, into the confides of Gryffindor Common room... Out of the storm.

Harry'd stayed behind, told them to go up without him - that he was going to pack up the equipment, on his own, despite the pouring rain and impending storm. She'd heard it before. The thunder. Her mother had always told her that it was the Gods, fighting, of course. Then she'd grown up and learned basic science. It was just a sound that accompanied the lightening.

Though she'd like to think it was true, what her mother had once told her. As weird as it was, it sounded more plausible than the long winded rant Hermione had given her on the subject about high pressure. Right now there was no doubt in her mind that that storm had been just for Harry.

He'd been a bit off lately, she'd see find him lying on the hearth rug in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement sometimes, escaping the loudness of the common room for the peace and quiet in that one special room that only a few knew of.

Ginny knew Hermione and Ron had tried to get in there to talk to him, but it seemed adamant to lock them out. Which is why Ron was so pissed that his little sister could get in there to see his best friend, but he couldn't.

Hermione of course, found it hilarious.

''Look, watch, watch him now, he'll look for you first.'' whispered Hermione in her ear from the arm chair directly next to hers to the right of the fire.

She glanced first at Hermione, who had her face ducked behind her raised book as she spoke - her eyes on Harry, to Ron, who was scowling at his Transfiguration essay with a large smudge of ink on his cheek, to Harry.

He stood at the door way, in his drenched jeans and t-shirt, clinging to every contour of his skin. She watched as his emerald green eyes scanned the room briefly, then his eyes found Ginnys and he relaxed, smiling at her. She smiled back, waiting until he looked away and made his way over to the sofa in front of the fire that Ron was sitting on so she could safely appreciate the way his shirt had shaped itself around his ever so slightly muscled torso.

_Merlin he's gorgeous. _

Hermione nudged her, smirking, before flicking her wand in Harry's direction. She watched as steam rose up through his hair and clothes, suddenly dry.

''The trick is to take your clothes off _before_ you get in the shower, Harry.'' commented Ron, throwing his quill down, glad for a reason to stop working even for a second.

He laughed in response, another rumble of thunder joining in with him. Oh it was definitely for him.

''Are you alright Harry? Everyone else got back up here an hour ago.'' asked Hermione, lowering her book from in front of her face, shooting Ginny a look that clearly said, 'I told you so'.

She had to give it to her, he did look for her first... unless there was someone behind her... or he was looking at Hermione.

There was a flash of lightening out side that lit up the entire common room, causing Lavender to shriek with shock and drop her diary on the floor.

She rolled her eyes, giving Dean a warning look as he and Seamus picked up the diary before Lavender could get to it, reading it out to the common room.

''I'm fine. Just needed to think.''

''What? Standing out in that? Were you _trying_ to drown yourself?'' asked Ron, looking slightly amused.

''What do you mean?'' he replied, brow furrowed in confusion.

''Ginny was watching you from the window for ages, she said you where just standing there in the middle of the pitch looking up at the sky getting wet.''

Harry flushed. ''Like I said. I needed to think.''

He glanced up at Ginny and she smiled sheepishly in response, he grinned back at her in a way that made her glad she was sitting down.

Ginny stood up from her seat at the great hall and stretched her arms up above her head, yawning. It was Saturday night, 5 days from last Quidditch practice. It was sunnier than Tuesday, when it had been completely pissing it down despite the fact that it was now almost May and it had been hot non stop for weeks before that.

Hermione grabbed her arm, pulling her down a little so she could whisper in her ear. ''Look at Harry now, he's looking at you, no he's staring at you. I told you he fancied you, I'm telling you this now, if you admit it now, I wont plague you with relentless 'I told you so's when he finally bottles it and asks you out.''

She looked down the table at Harry, who was, indeed staring at her intently, having completely forgotten about his food, not even bothered that she'd caught him looking at her. He looked slightly confused, as if unsure about whatever was going on in his head. Ginny shook her head, yanked her arm out of Hermione's grip and grabbed her bag.

''He doesn't fancy me!'' She hissed in her best friends ear as she made a hasty exit from the room.

''Okay I admit it.'' She mumbled one day out of the blue, throwing herself down next to Hermione in the Common Room after practice.

It was the day before the final match of the season, Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw and Harry could play due to Snapes detentions so he'd had to swap the team around a bit. Ginny was playing seeker.

''Admit what?'' asked Hermione, frowning.

''You know fine well _what_ Hermione.'' She growled.

''I don't know what you mean.'' stated Hermione calmly, looking back down at her book.

She sighed. ''I think that Harry _might_, key word_ might_, maybe a LITTLE _bit,_ that's_ might_, maybe a LITTLE _bit..._ fancy me... _maybe_... a little bit... he _might!''_

''And whatever gave you that idea?'' asked Hermione innocently.

''He sort of... nearly kissed me.''

Hermione's eyes went wide. ''Whoa whoa wait. When was this?''

''Today.'' she replied weakly.

''But when?!''

''Just after practice. Everybody else was gone, I asked him to go against me to catch the snitch, practice you know, and we did. Only when we landed, we drew by the way, when we landed, I sort of slipped on the mud, 'cause it's raining, you know.''

'''You sort of slipped...''

''And he caught me... god Hermione we were so close. He just sort of leaned in...''

''Then?''

''Then Ron came bounding onto the pitch and I nearly fell on my arse again in shock.''

Hermione began to giggle.

''Are you giggling?! No! No giggling. Stop! It's not even funny. We were this close, THIS close, then that dumb arse went and ruined it. I swear to god when I see him I'm gonna-''

''See who?'' asked Harry from behind her, frowning at the pair.

Hermione began to giggle even louder.

''Is... is she giggling?''

''Yes. Now I'd love to chat with you Harry but I really have to go. You know, things to do, people to see, brothers to kill...'' She patted Harry on the cheek and ran from the room.

Wining the finals left the entire of Gryffindor house in a purely euphoric state. Especially Ginny Weasley.

She couldn't wait to tell Harry. All she did was think his name and the portrait swung open, people were screaming, pulling him into the room.

She grinned; he looked pretty shocked, if not terrified by the amount of people man handling him.

''We won!'' Shouted Ron from across the room, pushing his way toward Harry, waving the large silver cup in his face. ''We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!''

But he wasn't looking at Ron he was looking around the room, like he always did.

_Looking for me_.

Suddenly determined, she took a deep breath and ran into his line of sight. He smiled at the sight of her as she flung her arms around his neck. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, looking up at him. ''Harry I can't believe it we-''

Then there was silence as he did the number one most spontaneous thing she'd ever known him to do. He kissed her.

There wasn't any space in her mind to think as her mind spun out of control and a million different things sprouted up in her head. She couldn't breathe, until she gasped, and remembered to breathe through her nose, almost laughing at the fact that despite the fact that she'd kissed quite a few other guys before now, Harry was the only one who actually made her forget her own name.

She vaguely recognized the smashing of glass as someone broke something behind her and the wolf whistles but other wise silence from her piers. Though the one thing that she most definitely did recognize was the warmth that spread through her as she felt his arms circle her waist.

She could feel and electric pulse diving through her veins setting every nerve ending on fire into an inferno she knew wouldn't rest until he was well away from her.

As in other end of the universe away.

But then it was over and she felt his arms tighten around her, even as he pulled away she didn't open her eyes. She rested her forehead on his chest and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her heart from beating fantastically fast.

When she finally looked up at him, she saw his emerald eyes glancing behind her, at who she knew was her ex-boyfriend, Dean. As he looked behind them and took a chanced glance at Romilda Vane, who looked about to throw something, or kill her.

She looked around Harrys right arm to Hermione, who was smirking triumphantly, mouthing: 'I Told You So!'.

Ginny glared back, raising her hand to give her best friend a one fingered salute when Harry stood back and took her other hand. She balled it into a fist and smiled at Harry, letting him lead her out of the room. She'd get her later...

Sitting outside in the sun by the lake was peaceful, tranquil. She could finally breathe, and apparently so could Harry. He was sitting beside her with that same smile on his face that hadn't left him since he first kissed her.

Was that what he'd been obsessing over all this time?

She lent on his shoulder and sighed. ''So what of us now, Mr Potter?'' she asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her in the same moment and their eyes connected for a moment before he looked away. ''Whatever you want Gin.''

''Harry... you know how much I like you... well if you didn't then you should. And Hermione's been bugging me about this for months. So at least for the sake of my sanity, we should go out on a date... or two... so I don't have to behead her.''

Harry laughed, then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again.

_And there it went, my name, a long with the rest of my mind, as a spectrum of colours burst out from behind my eyes and I shot of into oblivion. _

_**8 Weeks Later (I guess it's kinda like the epilogue)**_

It was now in the last days of June, the OWL's were over, Quidditch was finished and Ginny was sure she had the boyfriend of her dreams. He sat back against the beech tree by the lake, legs bent at the knee so she could sit between them, against his chest.

He had that confused look on his face again, his head tilted back against the tree trunk. She reached up to where his arms where wrapped tight around her directly under her breasts and laced her fingers around his wrist.

''What is it?''

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. ''I... I dunno... I mean I do know, I just don't want to... I don't know how to say it...''

She frowned, tilting her head back to look up at him. ''You're not breaking up with me are you?''

''What? No!'' He tightened his grip on her. ''No... Far from it.''

''Then...?''

He sighed. ''I know you know that I love you.''

She smirked up at him. ''And I know that you know that I love you.''

''But... It's not enough...'' he made an odd noise in the back of his throat.

She laughed. ''What? It's not enough to know that I love you?''

''No... I mean yes... I dunno... I just wish you knew how much you meant to me.''

''I do!''

He shook his head. ''You don't.''

She rolled her eyes. ''For god's sake Harry.'' She rolled over onto her side in between his legs, tilting her head up to kiss him. ''Shut up. I love you Harry, always will. For you, who you are, as the kind, brave, loving man you are, not for being the boy who lived or any of that crap. And you know that. And I know how much you love me, I see it every day, in you, heck you tell me every day, how could I ever forget.''

She shifted again, still on her side but lying more comfortably against him, using one of his legs to lie back against as she bent her knees inwards, tracing her finger up and down his chest in a line where his school shirt parted, completely unbuttoned and hanging open. From the base of his neck to the top of his belt.

He kissed the top of her head, then looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

It was mid day, and most people were around the other side of the lake, where the most shade was, which was why Harry even bothered to unbutton his shirt so completely. It was way too hot, so their jumpers, ties, robes, shoes and socks lay some were near by with their bags and wands. Ginny had followed suit in unbuttoning her shirt in a way that was probably not aloud and revealed way too much but she insisted to Harry that they were in the shade, no one could see them properly enough to notice and it was sweltering.

She laughed quietly and placed a kiss at his collar bone, she could see Ron and Hermione coming this way and she was sure Ron would have something to say about their state of dress, the way they were sitting and the fact that they were so close it should be illegal. So she'd make the most of it while she could.

''I do love you, you know.'' He mumbled in her ear as she rolled onto her front, facing him. He began to kiss the side of her neck, apparently not noticing Ron and Hermione's rapid approach.

''And I love you too.'' She whispered slightly breathlessly.

He hummed in response against the base of her neck. ''...Forever and ever and ever...'' he mumbled.

She began to laugh. He'd started it now, and they could go on for hours and hours talking about absolutely nothing. ''Forever and ever...'' she agreed.

''...And ever and ever and ever...'' he continued. She could feel him grinning against her collar bone.

She continued to laugh, and that was what seemed to alert Ron and Hermione to their whereabouts.

''See! I told you Hermione. I told you they'd be here.'' Shouted Ron, walking faster, though they ignored him, and Hermione attempted to stop him. ''Oi! Ginny, fix your shirt! That's just plain indecent! See Hermione, these are the reasons why we had to come down here. I told you they'd be like this, I told you -Gin I'm giving you to the count of 5 to fix your shirt or I'm telling mum - I told you we couldn't trust them to behave, I _told_ you so.''

_

* * *

_

A/N: So I finally got around to sorting out the POV problem with this thing… Should all be sorted now =D

_Review, if you can!_

_Jessica_

_Stand out!_

_Rock on_!


End file.
